


Where Do We Belong?

by writing2savelives



Category: Hesitant Alien - Gerard Way (Album), Mindless Self Indulgence, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: F/F, F/M, Foursome, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Gay Sex, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Music, Never Have I Ever, POV Multiple, Porn With Plot, Smut, Top Frank, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, its pretty good, jamia loves MSI, just try it, maybe not..., power bottom lindsey, pretty feel good, ripped tights, they all love each other, yet steamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7353052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing2savelives/pseuds/writing2savelives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Experiences with Lindsey?" Frank asks his wife in disbelief.</p><p>"You did what with Jamia?!" Gerard questions, very curious, to Lindsey.</p><p>Is there something the girls haven't told us? Will the boys like it?<br/>~<br/>Don't know where this is going...may be a fucked-up one shot or a longer story...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Never Wanted To Dance With Nobody But You...Except Maybe Jamia Nestor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never have I ever gets dirty and secrets are revealed...  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters:
> 
> Frank Anthony Iero Jr. -34 Just finished FIATC touring.
> 
> Gerard Arthur Way -38 Just finished Hesitant Alien touring.
> 
> Jamia Nestor -33 Lives at home with three children and all dogs.
> 
> Lindsey Ann Way -39 Lives at home working on art.

Gerard’s P.O.V

“Lindsey Ann Way, I think you’re tipsy.” I scold.  
She giggles. “Only cause someone kept buying me drinks. We were just supposed to go there to dance,” she replies with a shake of her hips and eyes twinkling. She’s implying it’s my fault, but I can’t keep up the game. She’s just too damn sexy.  
Tangling my hand in her hair, I drag her to me and kiss her red coloured lipstick lips. She drops her purse on the floor and kisses me fiercely, hands pulling me close by my shoulders. Her body is warm against mine. I want to continue but she pulls away.  
“C’mon, let’s dance.” She tugs me into the living room and turns on ‘Never Wanted to Dance’ by MSI. Her music invades my bones and I start to jump a bit. She smiles wildly at me and then tugs on her elastic letting her short raven hair fall to her shoulders.  
We dance all over the large living room, sometimes standing on the furniture and knocking over the coffee table or Bandit’s left out toys. I’m glad Bandit is at Mikey’s tonight. We weren’t going to go out tonight but Mikey just got back from a tour with Electric Century and he and Bandit were literally begging to have a sleep over at him and Kristin’s place. Lyn-z thought that we should take the opportunity to go out together. I can’t remember the last time we did. I didn’t have much time to grieve MCR before the release of Hesitant Alien and with that came touring for a year and a half. It’s Christmas 2015 now, so I am home for 2 weeks, although I think I’m going to tell Doug and Rob that I’m done. By the end of my tour through Asia the crowds were getting small and I missed my family more and more. I also have some new comic and music ideas I’d like to explore.  
I’m pulled out of my thoughts when Lyn-z starts grinding against me, wiggling her hips into my lap. Her sexy mini skirt rides up revealing more of her milky white, fish net covered thighs. She’s torturing me by rubbing into my now growing hard-on. I grab her hips, turn her around and attack her lips, completely forgetting the music. She rakes her hands through my longish black hair, pulls once and then peels herself away from me. It’s not an easy task as I don’t want to let her go and she just chuckles.  
“I thought we were dancing.” She smirks.  
“Well, who changed that?” I start to drag her close again but she manages to slip out of my grasp and run upstairs. Chasing her upstairs, I catch her before she closes the door to our bedroom. I push inside, push her back onto the bed and start to grind into her again, releasing some of my building sexual tension.  
“God, you’re so easy, Gerard.” I pull away, slightly confused.  
“What?”  
“You get turned on so easy.” She answers plainly.  
“So do you.” I retort.  
She scoots out from under me, sits against the headboard and smirks at me. “You’re not the only thing that turns me on, you know?”  
I crawl up beside her and look down at her. “Yeah, I know. You like a little pain and you like games. You like to tease me, and you like to switch between being dominant and submissive. I know what you like; we’ve been married eight years.”  
She comes to sit on my thighs and plays with her sweat soaked hair. “That’s true. Let’s play a game.” Her eyes light up with excitement. I know there’s no way out of this now.  
“Like what?” I question.  
“Never Have I Ever.” She states. My erection makes itself noticeable again; a Never Have I Ever game with Lyn-z always ends up dirty. There’s just one problem.  
“Lyn-z, I would, I want to, it’s just, we’ve already had a lot to drink I don’t think we need-.”  
“I know, sexy. We are going to replace the drinking with removing one piece of clothing.” And here it is, the dirty part. I must have nodded because she’s kissing me before getting a little more comfortable on my lap and the starting the first round.  
“Never have I ever…had a dirty dream about my teacher.”  
I give her a cocky grin, “Never.” It’s true, all my teachers were gross.  
Her beautiful big brown bambi eyes widen before filling with frustration. “Damn! I thought I could get your shirt off! Now I gotta remove something.”  
“Lindsey Way! You kinky bitch.” I gasp.  
“What can I say? He was super-hot. That year my obsession with school girl miniskirts was born.”  
“Well, then I should thank him.” I reply, suggestively. She removes one of her socks.  
My turn, “Never have I ever…had sex on prom night.”  
“Ugh! No fair, It’s not my fault you were a dork and couldn’t get laid.” She pouts, cutely and pulls the other sock off. “Alright, it’s on… Never have I ever masturbated on stage.” I groan.  
“Oh, don’t remind me.” I pull off one of my socks.  
“Why?” She asks, feigning innocent as she traces the outline of my dick. “I like when you get all sexual on stage. It’s hot knowing all the fangirls are dying and I get to have you all to myself.” I give her a smirk.  
“Alright, never have I ever watched porn with the opposite sex.”  
Now it’s her turn to groan. “Well, what was I supposed to do? You were lucky enough to be in a band with all guys, I on the other hand was not. Jimmy and Steve used to watch porn all the time, I couldn’t just ignore it.”  
“So, was it lesbian?” I smirk.  
She gasps. “No, I never watched lesbian with Jim-.” She quickly covers her mouth, realizing she’s basically just told me she has watched lesbian porn before.  
“Go on,” I encourage.  
She pushes me playfully. “You bastard. I am not saying anything else while I don’t have to.”  
“Alright,” I hum. “There’s always next turn. Now, let’s get that shirt off, thank you very much.” She reluctantly pulls her shirt over her head revealing her black lace bra that displays her milky white breasts very liberally.  
Suddenly Lyn-z stands up from my lap and removes her skirt. Her fish net stockings still cover her thick beautiful thighs. I’m confused as to why she did this though before she settles down on my lap again and she speaks, “Never have I ever watched gay porn.”  
My eyes widen at this amazing revelation. “You…have w-watched gay porn?” I stammer.  
“Yes, dick wad. Now, have you?”  
I feel my face flush with colour. “Well, maybe.”  
She grins wickedly, smashing her lips on mine again. “Don’t worry,” she whispers against my lips. “I think it’s hot.”  
“You, what?” I ask.  
“You heard me. That stuff turns me on, same with the lesbian shit. I don’t know, don’t judge, okay?”  
“Oh, baby,” I pull her to me and kiss her gently. “I’m not judging.” I laugh a little and she just furrows her brow at me. “No, listen. It’s just funny because I’m like that too. Did you not notice how I got harder when you mentioned you had watched lesbian and gay porn? It turns me on to think about you like that…mmmm.” I trail off, only to be pulled back by Lyn-z’s giggle. “I mean it, baby. I love you for who you are and I’m glad we have the same preferences.” She smiles sweetly before pulling away from me and regaining some of the confidence in her eyes.  
“Your turn.” She chirps.  
“Alright, don’t get mad baby, I just want to know. Never have I ever had a lesbian experience.”  
She shrieks, smiling widely. “Um, well. Fine.” She pulls off her fish net tights.  
I grin happily. “So, who was it?”  
“Oh, I’ve had a couple with the same person.”  
I raise an eyebrow at her. “Go on.”  
“Well, the first time, it was 2005 after a show. This girl had come to the show hoping to escape something and escape she did because I remember that show and it was a crazy one.” Lyn-z is smiling and I’m just kinda moaning, god, that story turned me on. I want to know more.  
“So, what was her name?”  
She grins sheepishly. “I don’t know if I should tell you. I’m not sure she would want you to know.”  
“Wait, do I know her?”  
“Well, yes. It’s really quite ironic.”  
“Come one Lyn-z I’m dying.” I plead.  
“Well, her name is Jamia Nestor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know if I'll continue it after three chapters, but we'll see if I find the inspiration...  
> Keep it ugly, fuck 'Keep Calm and Carry On', I'd rather 'Raise Hell and Change The World'!  
> Yours,  
> writing2savelives
> 
> P.S Some of you may have read this and/or my other story on the mychemicalromancefanfiction site, don't be alarmed, that is me (Dead.Pegasus). That site is being an asshole and I can't get back on so here I am, transferring my stories.


	2. Twitter, Lyn-z Is Pure Energy and a Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tell me the whole story..."

Frank’s P.O.V

“Hey, babe. What are you doing?” Jamia crawls onto the bed to join me.   
“Just on Twitter.” I reply.  
She pulls me away from the computer to give me a long kiss. “Go say goodnight to the kids.”   
“Mmm-K.” I reluctantly peel away from her warm soft lips to tuck the kids in. Stepping into the dimly lit room quietly, I pad over to Cherry’s bed, give her a kiss goodnight and then repeat with Lily and Miles. By the time I’m done they’re pretty much asleep. I came back from touring yesterday, so today Jamia and I took the kids to the pool. I think we tired them out a lot, that’s good though since I have some plans with Jay that I don’t want them being awake for…  
Returning to our room I push open the door to find Jamia looking at my computer intently. It’s turned away so I can’t see what she’s looking at but she’s so focused she doesn’t notice me. I creep up behind her and surprise her by pinning her underneath me and kissing her deeply. She makes a beautiful muffled sound of shock before melting into me, grabbing my short brown hair and tugging me down even more. My hands slide up and down her sides gripping her hips, squeezing a little before sliding under the hem of her shirt. She giggles at the coolness of my fingertips and pulls away a bit. That’s when I glance behind her head to the still open computer screen. There’s a recent picture of Gerard and Lindsey open.  
“Hey, Jay? What were you looking at?”  
“Oh,” she scoots out from under me to lay on her stomach and gaze at the picture. “I just noticed that Gerard twitted that he got home yesterday too. Isn’t that funny?”  
“Well, it’s Christmas time. Everybody is returning home now.”  
“Yeah, I guess. Did you hear that Mindless Self Indulgence just released a new album called Pink?”  
“Jay, that was like in September, and it wasn’t really a new album. Apparently it was like a prequel to all their other work. That’s all I know though. I don’t think Lindsey is actually playing on any of the tracks it was mostly Jimmy.”  
“Oh.” She replies quietly, looking down at the sheets. “I thought she released some new stuff; I wanted to hear.”   
“Hey, I love you.” I pull her against me again. She just smiles and scoots under me, still lying on her stomach though as she begins to search the internet again. I satisfy myself by lying half on top of her back and kissing all along her shoulders, back and neck.  
“They look good, don’t they?” I look up at the picture of Gerard and Lindsey again. Gerard had lost some of the weight he had a couple of months ago and had grown his soft black hair out a bit. It looked really good and I can’t deny that I would like to run my hands through it. He was wearing a simple black button up shirt with a casual cargo green coloured jacket, with his arm around Lindsey and a bright smile on his face. Lindsey’s hair was the same colour as Gerard’s and where their heads were leant against each other their hair met and melded together. I can remember when I hugged Lindsey back in the day and caressed her hair, how fine and silky it felt between my fingers. When she would kiss my cheek her bright red lipstick would stick, she was wearing the same colour in the photo. Her beautiful plump lips spread into a cute excited smile. Both their eyes twinkled with joy. Even though the photo was obviously taken at the airport and Gerard looked tired, their love and joy for each other shown through. They did look good, really good. They looked hot and I couldn’t help myself when I felt my bugle grow and my pants become tighter.   
“Yeah, hun. They do look good. Happy.” I answer unenthusiastically.   
She ignores my tone and does a google search for Gerard and Lindsey. I half look at the computer, half kiss Jamia. A picture of Gerard, Lindsey and Bandit dressed in Halloween costumes pops up. They look adorable, all of them.   
I knew I was attracted to Gerard the moment I met him, all the way back in New Jersey in the late 90s. I never did much about it in the beginning. Later, we kissed on stage, it was intense and hot and I thought I might love him.Gerard and Lindsey met when Gerard was in another relationship. I remember we opened for MSI in New York. Gerard had liked them before and was super psyched to meet them and when Lyn-z and he hit it off he brought her in our bus and introduced us all. Lyn-z and I became fast friends. She was this spunky, confident, passionate girl with a bright smile and a welcoming personality. It was 2004, Gerard was still a drunk and in a relationship, Jamia and I had only started going out and I was attracted to Lyn-z. I was confused about my feelings for Gerard and Jamia, and Lyn-z was simple. So, I kissed her. I loved it. Her lips were velvety soft and her body was perfect and touchable. We didn’t have sex, just made out for a while until we both passed out from the alcohol we had consumed earlier that night.   
When Gerard and she started going out almost three years later, we never spoke of it again. We resumed our friendship and I respected their relationship. Bandit is a complete cutie. I see so much Lyn-z in her, although I haven’t seen her in person for almost two years. Two years. I miss Gerard, I wish he would reach out to me. The last time we spoke was when my Grandfather died and then again to wish me happy birthday. He messaged me on Twitter, it was nice. Of course all the idiots on the internet decided something so non-sexual, something so innocent was still ‘Frerard’. God, that hated and loved word.   
“Fuck, she’s hot!” Jamia’s cursing draws me from my thoughts. I look up to see her watching a YouTube video of Lyn-z. It was titled ‘Lyn-z is pure energy’. It shows Lyn-z, well, being energetic. She’s jumping around, showing off her thick gorgeous thighs and incredible bass playing.  
I gasp, “You think she’s hot?”  
Jamia quickly shuts the screen and twists around in my arms. “I thought you had fallen asleep. You didn’t say much for a while there.”  
She’s ignoring my question. “Jamia, did I just hear you correctly when you said that you think Lyn-z is hot?”  
“No, I didn’t say that. I didn’t say anything.” She’s blushing profusely.  
I decide to tease her. “Does my sweet little Mrs. Nestor have some dirty fantasies about Mrs. Way?”   
Her breath hitches and she quickly rushes to deny it. “No, they’re not fantasies if they actually hap-.” She claps a hand over her mouth, before attacking my lips with hers, trying to distract me.  
“Jamia!” I shriek and pull her and I into a sitting position with her sitting between my legs. “Tell me right now!”   
“Oh, god!” She covers her face with her hands, but I promptly remove them. “She wouldn’t want me to tell you this.”  
“Who? Tell me what?”   
“I may or may not have had some experiences with Lindsey Way.”


	3. Wait. What?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fucked-up smut...

Gerard’s P.O.V  
“Jamia?! Like Frank’s Jamia? That Jamia? Jamia Nestor, the mother of Cherry, Lily and Miles Iero?” I exclaim.  
“Gerard, calm down. Jamia wasn’t a mother at the time.”  
I’m trying hard not get turned on by the image of my wife and Jamia together. Their grubby, young 2005 clothes clung, sweaty to their body as they- Ugh! “Tell me the whole story." I demand. Lyn-z grins at me.

 

Frank’s P.O.V  
“Experiences with Lindsey?!”  
Jamia shyly smiles at the memory. “Yes, Frank. I was sad and she was beautiful and we had fun for a while.”  
“Wait, how long is a while? Why were you sad? Tell me the whole story.”

 

Gerard’s P.O.V  
“New York,” Lyn-z begins, shaking her head in disbelief, “Crazy city. I noticed her right away. A beautiful, short shy-looking girl, complete with tear stains and heartbroken look on her face, Jamia. She started dancing after a couple songs, and man, she had a capturing way of dancing.”

 

Frank’s P.O.V  
“I noticed the stunning bass player looking at me almost immediately, how couldn’t I?” Jamia starts, gaining a wide blushing smile at the memory. “Frank, it was 2005 in August. Do remember what happened that month?”  
Pulling myself back into the present and away from my growing fantasies of Jamia and Lyn-z, I wrack my brain for the answer to her question. August 2005, it was…Warped Tour! “Yeah, Jay. It was Warped Tour.”  
“Yes and I was working in New Jersey and travelling out to meet you guys when I could. In August I came to see you and, well, we got in a fight. I think you were too busy to have any time for me and I got upset. When I reluctantly went to your show that night, you and Gerard were getting pretty…comfy with each other. I got upset and went to an MSI concert to get you out of my mind.”

 

“After the show and several beers later, she told me she was from New Jersey visiting her boyfriend. We messed around a bit, late into the night. When Jimmy, Steve and Kitty went to bed, I knew we should too, but her big brown eyes that had just started to shine and forget the heartbreak from before, persuaded me. Her body was so flexible and smooth, when she danced and her shirt would ride up…we had fun that night.” Trying to regain my panting and now hard aching cock, I urge her to go on.

 

“She was so kind to me. I was pretty hurt after the way you were to me, Lyn-z helped me forget and she made me feel wanted. She radiated adventure and happiness, and she was so stunning and confident. We had a good time after, drinking and talking. She introduced me to Jimmy, Steve and Kitty, but we stayed up later than them, which was pretty late…man, that was a good night.”  
“God, Jamia…y-you’re killing me.” I stutter out. My dick begs to be touched.  
Jay looks down, noticing and smirking. “Well, looks like someone likes my story…”  
“J-just go on, please.” Grinning she starts again.

 

“Look, Gee. I really liked her. I still do, I mean I don’t see her very much anymore, but I had a really good couple months with her.” Lyn-z tells me, calmly.  
“Months?! You were with her for months?” I stammer.  
“Yes, she called Frank. He was so sorry, but she just forgave him and told him she needed a break. There wasn’t much break for her though in-between…” She hints.  
“Fuck, LYN-Z! You’re amazing!” I feel I might explode if she keeps talking.  
“Should I give you details?” She’s having so much fun with me. I just nod.

 

“Well, it was hot and steamy amongst the twisted sheets. I remember her lifting my shirt and undoing my bra like an expert, unlike you boys. We had to be quiet so as not to wake the rest of the band, but man, was it hard. Her tongue…was everywhere. She told me it was her first time although I find that hard to believe, she was so good to me.” Jamia’s voice guides me through my dirty daydream.

 

“Jamia was writhing under me and I had to gag her cause she couldn’t keep quiet. We borrowed some toys from Kitty and she had fun using some on me along with her warm tongue. My fish net tights were never actually taken off, just ripped.” Lyn-z’s voice teases me.  
“Oh, god,” I moan. “Please…” Her hand comes out to palm my dick and I groan loudly.

 

“Jay…Lyn-z.” I moan. I pull her to me, kiss her soft lips and slip a hand under her shirt, grappling with her bra.  
“Frankie,” she moans. “Do you want me to continue?” She asks breathily.  
I nod but don’t stop removing her clothes while she narrates, “She traced her calloused fingers down my stomach, lightly, tickling me. Then she teased me with her fingers, yeah, like that and…” 

 

“I nipped and sucked her thighs, tormenting her, before…” Lyn-z undoes my jeans and slips her expert fingers around my member, stroking softly.  
“Oh, god, please, Lyn-z continue…” I beg. She smirks and kisses me.  
“I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself.”

 

I do as Jamia tells me, biting slightly around her entrance, waiting.  
“Then, all the sudden she thrust her tongue into me and moved it around, lapping at me.” I shove my aching cock into her warm, wet entrance abruptly. We both moan out in ecstasy. 

 

“I was all nice and slow, before I shoved into her, wet private, hard and without mercy.” Lyn-z follows her story by quickly speeding her hand up.  
I’m already so close, it’s pathetic. “Oh…Lyn-z, Jamia! Yes…”

 

“Oh…yes!” I cry out. Jamia’s writhing under me in a way I imagine Lyn-z saw her.  
“S-she played with my breasts…and, god, Frankie, Lyn-z…didn’t slow her harsh pace until, I, oh, I was-am close!”  
“Yes…Jay, so good. So dirty and Lyn-z so beautiful and Gerard…” I can’t control what’s slipping from my moaning mouth.

 

“She was twisting and grabbing the sheets.”  
Lyn-z’s hand is velvety soft and encouraging around my rock hard cock. “Oh, Lyn-z, so c-close. Jamia…Frankie, mhmm.”  
Lyn-z smiles and kisses me. She guides my hand to her bra clasp helping me to undo it and then letting me palm her perfect breasts while she moans, “Oh, Jay, Frankie. Gee…just like that I kept up until she…”

 

“Oh! Jay, close…just, oh…you guys…so perfect, Gerard, Jamia, Lindsey! Yes!”  
“Yes, Lindsey and Frankie, Gee, oh! I-I’m-.” We both scream out profanities together as we cum.

 

“FUCK!” Lyn-z and I yell out together. My pulsing cock shoots out on my stomach and Lyn-z’s hand. I hadn’t even noticed in my blissed out state that Lyn-z had started fingering herself on my lap.  
“Oh, yes, I fucking love you.” I groan.  
“Fuck, fuck, fuck…” she chants.

 

“Fuck, f-fuck…” I stammer.  
“I love you.” Jay whispers.  
“Y-yes, me too.” I whimper.

 

“I love you, Gee…so fucking much. God…” Lyn-z sighs.  
We kiss gently, sweetly, still zoned out from our intense orgasms. I grab a tissue to wipe myself and her off and then we scoot under the covers together. I pull her against my chest, stroke her sweaty hair and place gentle kisses along her back. She snuggles closer to me and hums in gratitude.

 

Jay and I make out tenderly before I finally pull out of her. We move everything off the bed and climb under the sheets together. She lies on my chest and traces her fingers over my tattoos, sometimes leaning forward and kissing one or blowing cool air on them as we drift to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title says it all.  
> I would love to make this into a complex foursome love story. Man, that would be hard work though...we'll see.  
> Keep it ugly, fuck 'Keep Calm and Carry On', I'd rather 'Raise Hell and Change The World'!  
> Yours,  
> writing2savelives


End file.
